Just for Tonight
by KTin
Summary: A New Years Gala where Brenda learns a lot more about THAT woman. Set after Living Proof: Part Two (A/U and ignores the Raydor legal separation)
1. Just For Tonight

Brenda watched as she moved through the room with ease. That woman could schmooze anybody. She went from one politician to the next, smiling and even laughing pleasantly with each of them. The Chief of Police spent a great deal of time by her side, even getting her drinks for her. Brenda couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Okay a lot.

The most hated woman of the LAPD was the belle of the ball. Sharon Raydor was dressed in the most elegant yet ravishing dress of ruby red. Her shoulders were bare, the fabric tight around her waist, and the skirt fell in soft lines with just a touch of extra fabric pooling around her; giving her the look of a goddess. She was literally the best dressed woman in the room. And from the looks the other women were shooting at her they all knew it. The dress practically screamed simple elegance and it was everything the other glittery dresses were not.

Sharon Raydor was everything Brenda was not.

She might be disliked as the head of FID but she apparently had a personable attitude that everyone outside of the LAPD simply couldn't get enough of.

"Brenda," Fritz began.

"I know," she sighed. "I just don't get it."

"You mean why you two can't get along?"

"No," she practically cried. "Why **that** woman can be pleasant to everyone but Major Crimes!"

"She was pleasant Brenda," he sighed, referring to their encounter with the woman before dinner. He was right of course. Sharon had been just as gracious with her entire team as she was being with the mayor.

"Gawd! Sometimes … just …** that** woman!"

"Honey, let it go."

"I know, I know," Brenda sighed. She couldn't help it though. She continued to watch Sharon while Fritz turned to the rest of the squad and chatted easily with them. While the men around her continued to talk she noticed a silence begin to grow.

At the ballroom entrance the crowd seemed to part and a aged man dressed in a formal military uniform came into the room, leaning heavily on a cane. He walked slowly, heading towards Sharon and the group she stood with. The silence turned to soft mummers as he drew closer to her. Sharon's back was to him but the men in front of her had noticed the man and stopped talking to watch his approach.

Brenda could see the slight tilt of Sharon's head before she turned around only to freeze. The man stood as tall as his injury would allow the minute Sharon saw him. His hesitation lasted for only a moment before he stepped closer, stopping only when he stood directly in front of her, invading her personal space. Sharon had to tilt her head significantly to look him in the eye he stood so close.

"Sharon." It was rough, and filled with emotion. And Brenda had only heard it because everyone in the entire room was silently watching the scene unfold, even her own squad.

She wasn't smiling, or even crying. She quietly reached up and gently cupped his cheek, rubbing her thumb across the scarred skin. They simply stared at each other a moment before the man leaned down a bit, placing his lips to her forehead. Sharon closed her eyes at the touch and Brenda could see the tear roll down her face as it caught the light of the room. Slowly he pulled away from her, remaining close enough to leave his face against her hand. Her eyes opened and she rubbed his cheek once more before she gently pulled her hand away.

Without another word between them she moved forward and he turned to wrap her into his good side; but, he still leaned heavily on the cane as they slowly made their way out of the ballroom. It wasn't till they reached the entryway that someone began to clap. Before Brenda knew what was happening everyone in the room was standing and clapping, even Provenza. Brenda moved to her feet so she could see and watched as the man kissed Sharon on her forehead again before they left and disappeared completely.

"Who was that," Brenda asked as the clapping came to an end and the group sat back down.

"That was Jackson Raydor," Flynn offered a bit gruffly.

"Colonel Jackson Raydor," Provenza offered.

"She's married," Brenda couldn't help but ask in shock. She had learned just days ago that the woman had grown children but still.

"They've been married since before she joined the force Chief," Tao offered as his wife Alice leaned into his shoulder, tears in her eyes. "When they got married their parents cut both of them off. They were both planning to go to law school but they couldn't afford it. The Captain joined the LAPD and the Colonel joined the Marines. They put him through law school."

"Word has it that he was exceptional in the field," Sanchez continued with the story. "He served his country well."

"But what just happened?"

"Right after the attacks on the World Trade Center Jackson was deployed," Alice spoke softly. "He was there for only six months when his unit was ambushed. They recovered several bodies but Jackson was listed MIA with two others."

The group remained quiet as Brenda thought through their words. "Wait a minute. Are you telling me he's been MIA for nearly eight years?"

"Yeah," Provenza sighed. "They wanted to list him as deceased. She had Gavin Baker fight them at every turn. She can be a damn pit bull."

"So I've noticed," Brenda mumbled.

"This is really the first time they've seen each other," Fritz asked, still confused.

"I guarantee it," Flynn sighed. "You saw how bad off he was. She wouldn't have come tonight if she had seen him before hand."

"Chief." The group looked up from their conversation to find the Chief of Police smiling brightly. "In light of tonight's events I'm placing Captain Raydor on leave. Let's keep your team under control shall we? Sharon seems to like you all a great deal, which has accounted for her patience with you all so far. However, her second in command isn't as understanding as she is. I'd like you to keep that in mind until further notice."

"Yes sir," everyone agreed.

With a short nod the Chief left them alone and Brenda looked back to the entranceway of the ballroom. They were long gone but she could still see them in her mind's eye. She doubted she would ever be able to erase the sight of such a heartbreaking moment from her memories. Jackson Raydor had looked as though he might cry at the relief and wonder of holding her again. And Sharon … well, Sharon Raydor had looked so peaceful that Brenda couldn't help but blink away tears.

She felt Fritz take her hand in his and she smiled. She could think of her as Sharon, instead of **that** woman, but just for tonight.


	2. Never Again

Sharon Raydor had been on leave for weeks, nearly two months when the Chief of Police had retired and Delk had taken his place. She'd come back just in time for Delk to request an audit of Major Crimes in the wake of the "Shootin' Newton" lawsuit. She'd brought with her the infamous Gavin Baker who had legally blocked the military's attempt of listing her husband as deceased. And boy was he smart.

But, Brenda had thought time at home with her husband might soften Sharon Raydor. She was terribly wrong. She was straight to the point as always, refused in taking crap from anyone and had no problem putting a superior officer in their place; as respectfully as possible of course. Brenda was grateful for her return though. Because Sharon Raydor was on her side and damn did that carry some weight.

The were discussing their current case, with Sharon throwing in her opinion (not asked for but completely helpful) when Sanchez stood up. "Sir," he greeted with a stiff nod.

"Sorry to interrupt," Jackson Raydor offered as he moved further into the Murder Room. "That kid of yours said you were up here."

"By that kid," Sharon offered with no smile and a raised brow. "Do you mean Sergeant Elliot?"

"When did they start making 12 year olds Sergeants?!"

"I was younger than he was when I made Sergeant, and that's not what you said to me about it," she offered before she moved closer to the murder board, squinting at a picture of the latest crime scene.

"No," Jackson smirked, clearly thinking inappropriate thoughts. "Not what I said at all."

Sharon only hummed as she pulled the picture off the board and looked over the rim of her glasses at it. She grabbed the pictures of the other two crime scenes before she moved over to Mike's desk. "Lieutenant, wasn't this," she asked as she pointed at one of the pictures, "reported missing from the previous scene?" She pointed at another picture and Mike grabbed a magnifying glass.

"My God," Mike mumbled. "Captain," he began as he looked up at her. "You just solved the case!"

"Excuse me," Brenda couldn't help but question.

Mike started explaining while Sharon moved away from the group and joined Jackson. Brenda listened enough to get the gist, and to know what to say to get the confession out of their supposed witness, but she was much more interested in Sharon and Jackson Raydor. They didn't kiss or hug but, Jackson placed a hand gently on her upper arm and Sharon hummed quietly as she just barely smiled. It wasn't even a smile really, her lips didn't curve in any distinguishable fashion but they softened. As did her eyes, while they enjoyed the silence between them.

As much as she had wanted to think of Sharon Raydor as '**that **woman' when she heard about the audit she had found she couldn't. Because the minute she saw Sharon she pictured her in the ballroom with Jackson kissing her on the forehead. And now they were together again right in front of her. Most people might not notice the very subtle changes in Sharon's demeanor at her husband's presence. But Brenda wasn't most people and she had CIA training.

She would forever see the woman in front of her as Sharon Raydor. Because now she could see the light in the woman's eyes. That bright happy light that had always been present because the woman had kids and family and a gawd-awful job she apparently loved; but, it hadn't always been something that Brenda could see before. Because she realized that until now Sharon Raydor had more reason than most to remain guarded about her private life – that much pain and uncertainty had left Sharon Raydor less than …

Watching her with her husband, professional and completely aware of her surroundings but happy regardless, left Brenda feeling just a bit happy for Sharon (who she would never be able to think of as just **that** woman again).


	3. Always

Brenda nodded past Sharon, making her turn to see her husband as he walked into the Murder Room. He had his cane still, and from the extent of his injuries he'd never be rid of it but, Brenda could clearly see him leaning on it more than he had just last week. "Jack?" That question was full of concern and Sharon moved to his side without a second thought and placed her hand on his arm, just above the elbow.

"Do you have a moment?"

"You can use my office," Brenda volunteered quickly. Jackson Raydor didn't look like he could even make it that far, let alone anywhere else that might provide them some privacy.

"Thank you Chief," Sharon offered without taking her eyes off of Jackson. She took her hand from his arm and led him to the office but let him struggle the few steps alone. Once they were both inside Sharon closed the door gently. There was a crash, making Brenda wince because she was certain that Jackson had just collapsed; but, her blinds were closed and she couldn't be positive. She glanced around her and was grateful the team was out and about working their current case.

* * *

><p>"Jack," Sharon knew pain laced her tone but she had to get him to a chair. No sooner than she had closed the door and he had lost his hold on his cane and fell into her.<p>

"Sorry," he grunted as he helped her to ease him into a nearby chair.

Once he was settled she sat next to him and cupped his cheek. "Jack? What's wrong?" He shook his head in the negative but she pulled his face back to hers. "Please," she whispered.

"Bad day of therapy," he mumbled as he patted his permanently injured leg. Sharon sighed heavily. She knew the injury and his limitations didn't set well with him but he had scared the near daylights out of her.

She hummed comfortingly as she gently kissed his lips. "Muscle spasms," she asked as she pulled away from him. He grunted, letting her know that was exactly the case before she calmed down completely. "The Doctor's said –"

"Yeah but it hasn't been this bad since before the surgery."

Yes, the surgery, she thought remorsefully.

The Navy had found Jack and a few other long term POW's, men who had been listed as MIA and/or deceased, during an operation that certainly had nothing to do with a rescue. Once they had been taken to the nearest Military base their identities and injuries had quickly been assessed and treated. But Jack, like a few others, had needed to be sent to Germany for specialists and surgery that couldn't be performed in the field.

But Jack, stubborn man that he was, didn't want to return 'broken'. She had been so angry to learn she could have had months more with him but the man had insisted on getting over the worst of the physical therapy before returning to her, before notifying her that he was in fact alive and safe. He had wanted to be able to walk when he saw her. She was still angry about it. He knew that and he was cautious about mentioning that time. But it was what it was. There was no changing it.

And he was home.

That was what mattered.

She placed her free hand on his other cheek and leaned forward, kissing him again. But this was more than a chaste kiss while at work. Jack wasn't always good with her worrying, especially about him. Instead she made sure he could feel how much she had missed him; feel how happy she was to have him back. When the kiss ended she cuddled into his chest and sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around her before kissing the crown of her head.

"Let's go home."

"You've still got work." He spoke into her hair, not moving away and holding her as close as he dared.

"There isn't anything that requires my presence today. And if anything comes up the Chief is smart enough to call me herself."

"I thought you were auditing them," he offered halfheartedly.

"Mmm, but there at a standstill right now and Delk has already ordered her to keep overtime to a minimum. Unless they come back in with something in the next hour or so she's sending everyone home for the day."

"I can wait till then," he sighed contentedly. "If I get to take you home I'd like to know that I get to keep you for the night."

Sharon smiled brightly as she pulled out of his arms just enough to lean up and kiss him again. When they pulled apart he gave a short nod. This time she got up from the chair and retrieved his cane for him.

* * *

><p>The door of her office opened and Brenda watched them carefully as they left the office. "Mind if I sit in till she's free to leave," he asked without hesitation.<p>

"Oh, no, not at all."

"Thanks, I'll sit at Provenza's desk," he smirked as he headed that way.

"She said you could sit in Jack, not be a nuisance," Sharon weakly reprimanded.

"Are you telling me you don't want to take the opportunity to screw with him? You could be sitting on his desk when he comes back in. That would be priceless," he said as he eased himself into Provenza's seat. Sharon shook her head gently before she moved forward and sat herself on the edge of Provenza's desk.

"Oh gawd," Brenda couldn't help but drawl. "I thought you we're bad by yourself. You two just egg each other on, don't you?"

Sharon looked to her with a raised brow but otherwise neutral face while Jack outright laughed. "This one has a sick sense of humour Chief. Trust me, she doesn't need anyone to egg her on."

"Jack?"

"Yeah," he asked as Sharon looked back to him.

"Stop giving away my secrets," she offered almost blandly. Brenda couldn't see her face but she'd bet money Sharon was smirking too.

"What's in it for me?" Sharon leaned forward and whispered in his ear. When she pulled back Brenda could see the look of surprise and glee on Jack's face. "Really," he asked eagerly.

"Always," Sharon offered as she turned back to Brenda and started discussing the case again.

Always. Now that was a thought. Brenda was only half listening as she watched the couple in front of her. Before Jackson's return she thought she'd never figure Sharon Raydor out. Now she knew Sharon would always end up surprising her.


	4. Hurt

Gabriel told her she was needed in the Murder Room but, she had countered that she had a job to do (her actual job outside of the audit) and that she would be there when she was free. He in turn had told her that her husband was flipping out. The dial tone at the other end of the line and the look of horror on the Chief's face was enough to tell him he hadn't handled the situation well at all.

They all maintained their current positions in the room, he and the Chief near her office, Provenza and Flynn half way between her and the murder board; giving Jackson Raydor space and still blocking one exit while Sanchez stood closer to the man than anyone else and blocked his other exit from the corner he'd shoved himself into.

"What is going on," Captain Raydor offered in a low and dangerous tone, the likes of which he had never heard before.

* * *

><p>Brenda shot a look at Gabriel, he was her favourtie but, if he put his foot in his mouth again she would leave him to his own against Sharon. "We had a suspect become difficult. He grabbed a weapon off of one of the patrol officers and fired off a few shots before he was taken into custody. No one was hurt," Brenda offered as she could see the FID rules and regs working through her mind, and that of Sergeant Elliot and Lieutenant Waters who stood not far behind her. "But the sound of the shots – I think it caused a flashback," Brenda offered gently as she nodded past Provenza and Flynn.<p>

Jackson Raydor was sitting on the floor, his back firmly pressed against the wall as he muttered to himself. The minute she saw him Sharon Raydor paled and stepped forward more quietly in her heels than Brenda had ever thought possible. She moved passed the Lieutenants and over to Sanchez. "Detective," she questioned gently.

"He was pretty aggressive Ma'am, his rank and a few orders seemed to calm him down but, he's not back," he offered as he looked to her meaningfully.

"Hmm," she nearly sighed as she placed her hand on his upper arm. "I can usually get him back," she offered as her eyes stayed on her husband. "But in case I have any trouble –"

"I'll be right here Ma'am," Sanchez offered easily.

Sharon offered a soft 'thank you' before she slipped off her heels and moved forward quietly. "Jack," she asked in a soothing tone.

"Sharon?!" Jackson looked about the room wildly until he finally focused on Sharon. "What are you doing here?" The question held a sense of reverence, like he didn't expect her and loved her more for it.

"I missed you," she said easily as she stepped closer to him. Brenda saw the other men tense in anticipation of the worst but Sharon just smiled a soft, private smile, as she moved forward and offered her hand. Jackson took her hand and pulled her down. She landed in a heap, sitting sideways across his lap, but she laughed brightly. "You could warn a lady before you pull her onto your lap you know."

Jackson placed his free hand at the back of her head and pulled her in for a long heated kiss that Sharon returned without hesitation. Afterwards he placed his forehead against hers, his eyes closed, and sighed. "You're really here," he croaked out.

"Mm hm," Sharon offered as she let her head rest against his and her eyes slipped closed.

"You're really okay?"

Sharon sighed happily. "Yes," she nearly whispered. "I'm here with you. What about you Jack? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay as long as I've got you Sharon."

"You've got me." Jack still held the hand she had offered before but used her free hand to cup his face. After a moment they pulled away slightly and looked each other in the eye. "Jack, where are you right now?"

Jackson blinked a number of times before he glanced up to Sanchez and then looked back at her. "Where'd I go?"

"Back a little bit is all. You're here now," Sharon offered as her hand fell from his face to rest on his chest.

"Did I – did I hurt anyone?"

"I don't think so. Detective," Sharon asked as she looked up to Sanchez but remained seated on Jack's lap.

"We had an uncooperative suspect sir. You helped me detain him but you were separated before anything else happened. After that you didn't want anyone near you. We gave you your space. No one was hurt," Sanchez stated easily if a bit formally, as if he were back in the military.

"Well," Sharon offered as she gently patted his chest and turned back to him. "Everything is okay then. We should probably get you home."

"Sharon? I love you. You know that right?"

Sharon leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. When she pulled back she had a serene smile on her face. "That has never been in question Jackson."

Jack's contented smile told Brenda that everything was alright, at least for the moment. Sanchez stepped forward and gave Sharon his hand so that he could help pull her up off of Jack's lap. "Ma'am," he offered in a very controlled tone as he looked down at her shirt.

Sharon looked down at herself and Brenda finally saw what Sanchez had noticed. There was blood covering the side of her pale purple shirt. Sharon looked back to Jack and they could all see the pain that crossed his face. She vaguely heard Sharon's Lieutenant calling for an ambulance as Sharon and Sanchez knelt down beside Jack and eased him away from the wall and into a lying position. Sharon pulled off her suit jacket and folded it haphazardly. "Jack," she called as she pressed the jacket into his bleeding side.

"Damn, I thought … thought that was just … just the flashback," he mumbled before his eyes closed.

Sanchez placed his hand over the jacket and Sharon moved closer to Jack's face. She rubbed her knuckles into his chest but he only groaned in pain. "Jack! Wake up," she ordered as if she were talking to a subordinate before she slapped him across the face. She made great contact as a crack resounded through the room.

"Jesus," Jack nearly huffed as he took a deep breath. "Sharon?"

Sharon's face was right in front of his, leaving him no choice but to watch her above him. "You cannot leave me again Jackson, do you understand me?"

She didn't cry or turn hysterical. There was a force behind her words that would have put Brenda in her place. But, as Jackson cupped her face and Sharon seemed to sigh, Brenda realized it was a struggle for Sharon.

She was hurt.

She was scared.

She felt just as much and just as fully as everyone else. She was just better at hiding it.

Brenda realized for the first time that the woman in front of her wasn't as cold and heartless as she and everyone else tried to make her out to be. Sharon Raydor felt. As a matter of fact, she now realized that Sharon felt too much. And because that woman cared, because she wore her heart on her sleeve she hid that private part of herself away from the LAPD. She did what she had to do and kept her true self only for those privileged enough to truly know her.

It made Brenda's heart hurt; knowing that she was so wrong about something.

Knowing that she was so wrong about Sharon.

"Yeah Shar," Jack whispered through the pain. "I got it. I'm not going anywhere."


	5. Strong

AN: So ... for the sake of the story that this has developed into I have used a word in this chapter that honestly makes my stomach turn. It is a derogatory term and I do not mean to offend anyone by its use. However, if it makes anyone uncomfortable please let me know and I will edit it out.

Beyond that, I hope you like the chapter! I am grateful for the support!

* * *

><p>Brenda walked into the waiting room the nurse had directed her to and found Sharon Raydor, in a clean set of clothes, sitting in the quiet area with one child in her lap, another to her right and a teenager sitting on the other side of the child. These couldn't be her kids, could they? Hers were grown … Taking a deep breath she walked over with Fritz right beside her and Provenza behind the two of them.<p>

The case was closed fortunately, and everything with FID and Pope handled. The others were finishing up the paperwork so that she could come to the hospital. It had been surprising when Provenza tagged along but Brenda didn't question it (out loud at least).

As they neared her they could all hear Sharon humming a soft tune to the girl in her lap while her right arm wrapped around the boy at her side, her fingers gently running through his hair. Brenda opened her mouth, about to call her 'Captain' but thought better of it. "Sharon?" She looked up and it was clear she was tired but her worry seemed to have dissipated some.

She hummed softly as she offered a tired smile. "Kids," she began as she tapped the teenager's shoulder, bringing the girls attention to them. "I'd like you to meet some friends of mine," Sharon stated softly as she used her hands to sign. "This is Ms. Brenda, Mr. Fritz, and Mr. Louie, can you say hello?" The girl in her lap mumbled a shy hello while the boy waved eagerly. The teenager gave a soft smile to them before her eyes went back to Sharon.

"Mom," the boy started as he too signed while speaking. "Can I go find Ricky?"

"Mmm, sure baby. Lizzy, why don't you go with your brother?"

"I'm not a baby," the boy cried impatiently.

"Can I stay with you," the girl in her lap asked without signing.

"First," Sharon started. "You will always be _my_ baby Benjamin."

"Ben," the boy cried in indignation at being called his full name.

"Even when you're as old as Ricky," Sharon continued as if he hadn't interrupted. "Second, yes honey but remember to sign," she said as she kissed the younger girls hair. "Now, Lizzy? Would you mind going with Ben?"

The teen smiled a very bright smile as she signed quickly. She took Ben's hand and led him passed the group with ease.

"Aren't you pretty," Provenza offered as he took the seat to Sharon's left and spoke directly to the child.

The girl smiled and giggled before she buried her face in Sharon's neck. "Oh now honey, don't you think you should thank Mr. Louie for that lovely compliment?" The girl peeked out at him before she offered a shy thank you.

"I think I'm gonna go visit the part of the hospital where all the new babies are kept. You wanna go with me?"

The girl smiled brightly before she turned to Sharon excitedly. "Hmm, I think that would be alright. Ally? You be polite, alright?"

"Yes Ma'am," Ally offered before she crawled off of Sharon's lap and smiled brightly as Provenza took her hand and walked with her down the hall.

"I didn't know you had so many children," Fritz offered as he sat on the coffee table in front of Sharon. She smiled tiredly as Brenda sat in the seat Provenza had just left.

"Five in total; and, no matter how old they get they are still just children at heart. Emily, our oldest, is flying back from New York. The doctors told me hours ago that everything was okay but that isn't enough to calm her down."

"I can understand that," Brenda offered with ease. "So, he's out of surgery?"

"No," Sharon shook her head. "The damage was minimal and they fixed everything a while ago. But, he was scheduled for surgery in just a few short weeks regarding his leg. The doctor's asked to do the surgery today. They think it'll be better to do it now since he's already under anesthesia than to put him back under so soon after this."

"Do you need anything," Brenda asked as she took Sharon's hand in hers.

"No," Sharon offered gently. "But thank you for the offer."

"So, what is Emily doing in New York," Fritz asked as a way to distract Sharon.

While they waited for her kids or a doctor to show Brenda learned a great deal about Sharon's family. Not so much about the woman herself but still, something. Her daughter Emily was 27 and a ballerina for the American Ballet Company, her son Ricky was 24 and had built and sold his very own computer tech company. Lizzy, or Elizabeth, was 15 and while she was deaf she was very skilled at the piano (like her mother apparently). Ben and Ally were twins and they had come into this world just hours after the military had sent representatives to tell Sharon her husband was MIA, likely dead.

Fritz had just started to ask about Jack's work with the military when a tall man with dark features came trotting up to them. "Sharon!"

"Eddie," she smiled warmly at the man.

"Sharon," he sighed as he sat next to her. "Sharon, they're here." Sharon's brow furrowed as she hummed, questioning the man's meaning. "**He's** here Sharon."

Suddenly her eyes grew large with what Brenda realized was fear. Even when they all realized Jack had been shot she hadn't looked this way. Worried, sure. Hurt, definitely. But truly afraid? This was new. "Eddie," she said as she grabbed his hand. "The children!"

"We ran into Ben and Lizzy on the way in. Claire has taken them to the cafeteria. We thought Rickie might be down there."

"Yes," Sharon offered absently as she and Eddie stood; Brenda and Fritz following. "He went in search of coffee. But Ally – Eddie!"

Brenda whipped out her phone and called Provenza quickly. He answered with ease ad she could hear the smile in his voice she knew he'd never own up to. "Lieutenant listen to me. Someone's arrived at the hospital, I'm not sure who but he shouldn't be anywhere near the Captain's children. I need you to take the Captain's daughter down to the cafeteria. You should find her other children there with a woman named Claire. Stay with her children until futher, is that clear?"

"I got it Chief, we're going there now." He hung up the phone and Brenda turned back to Sharon to find her holding her hands in tight fists.

"Thank you," Sharon offered with a bit of relief evident in her tone. "Eddie –"

"I'm not leaving you Sharon."

"Eddie please? I'm not sixteen anymore; I can take care of myself. But, I can't do that –"

"If you're worried about the kids." Eddie sighed heavily as he ran a hand over his face. "Keep me posted." He kissed her cheek before he jogged away and Sharon ran a hand through her long hair.

"Sharon," Brenda asked gently as she stepped forward.

"There you are." Those words came from behind Brenda and they felt cold and dirty. Maybe it was Sharon's fear that was turning her stomach; anyone that could make such a formidable woman afraid probably was a true terror. But, there was something in the way the man said those words that had Brenda thanking her lucky stars Fritz was with her.

If she thought that the presence of this man, who set Sharon scrambling to protect her children, might make Sharon cower once face to face – she was sorely mistaken. Because the woman in front of her went from a worried mother to 'Captain Darth Raydor' as easily as flipping a switch. She looked passed Brenda and raised her brow at the man as if to say 'duh'. "Here to try and kill my husband again?"

Sharon spoke so coldly that Brenda knew better than to get between the two. She stepped out of her way, not trying to hold Sharon back or protect her. Gawd knew **that** woman did not need protecting. Brenda came to stand by Fritz and realized the man that had spoken was much older, close to her father's age. And, there was something about his features … the tall build and the dark eyes that reminded her of the man that had warned them, Eddie.

"Still spouting those fanciful tales of yours I see," the man offered as he moved passed the woman at his side, stepping eerily close to Sharon.

"Sharon," the older woman began meekly.

"Don't," Sharon offered in her low, dangerous tone as she looked at the woman. "You have no right."

"Don't speak to your mother that way," the man barked.

"I will speak to the both of you any way I please," Sharon continued. "A mother who is unwilling to protect her children is no mother at all. And you," she huffed. "You are certainly no father."

The man slapped her without hesitation and Fritz stepped forward; but, it was clear he too didn't relish the idea of drawing Sharon's wrath. He stood close, but didn't interrupt as Sharon continued to stare the man, her father, down.

"Such a shame there isn't a flight of stairs handy," she offered as if being slapped by her father was expected. Brenda feared it likely was. "You could try to kill me again too."

"I have never –"

"No," Sharon asked as she stepped closer to the man, challenging him. "You never tried to kill me? Remember when you found out your good little catholic daughter was pregnant at sixteen? You told me you'd rather see me dead then carry that '_spics'_ child. You pushed me down a flight of stairs but instead of breaking my neck I lost my child! I'm not some teenager that the local authorities will turn a blind eye to if you wave enough money in their faces now. You might want to consider your actions a little more carefully. You might have gotten away with a great deal, even Joyce's murder; but, things have changed _Dad_." The last word was spit out as if it was the derogatory term, as if calling him that would suffice in place as a slap across the face. It certainly held more venom than the other derogatory word she had said.

Her father turned around and walked away, not even bothering to look back when her mother stayed still. "Sharon," she tried again, softly.

"You lost any right you might have had to comment on my life when you chose him over your own children. How many times did Joyce tell you what he was doing to her? How many times did you turn your back on your own daughter when he snuck out of your bed at night and into hers? And when he killed my child you sat in my hospital room and told me that I deserved my punishment because I had sinned. When I ran away from home I didn't just run from him, I was running from you too."

Her mother scurried away after her father but Sharon didn't relax, even after they were long out of sight. Fritz looked to Brenda, unsure and still afraid of drawing Sharon's anger. Silently taking a deep breath she moved forward. "Sharon?"

Sharon closed her eyes as she took a slow, deep breath. She seemed to sway ever so slightly as she placed a hand over her eyes. "Oh … God forgive me." The words were whispered but the pain in them was clear. Brenda placed a hand on her shoulder and eased her backwards towards the chairs. Sharon sighed heavily as she took a seat. "Oh God, I don't believe I said that word," she quietly continued, her face now buried in her hands. "What was I thinking?" Brenda wasn't certain which word she meant exactly. Was Sharon upset that she had called that man 'Dad' or was she upset because she had used the term her father apparently used to insult her husband?

Before they could get into the matter a doctor arrived. Apparently Jack was out of surgery and already coming out of anesthesia. He led the three of them to his room and Sharon immediately sat down on the edge of his bed while she took his hand in hers. After a minute she reached over with her free hand and picked up the phone. "Ricky honey," she spoke lovingly into the phone as she looked at her husband. "Your fathers out of surgery. Room 513." She hummed warmly before she hung up the phone.

While they waited Brenda and Fritz stayed just on the other side of the glass wall, not wanting to interrupt the moment. Sharon was cupping his cheek again, just like she had at the gala, with her thumb running over his scared cheek. It didn't take long before Provenza and Eddie came back with the children and the woman she assumed was Claire. Provenza stuck close to her and Fritz as they watched the others enter the room.

As they watched the family talk Brenda could finally see the things she had missed. Eddie didn't just look like his and Sharon's father. Though he was extremely tall, much taller than Sharon, their face structure was rather similar. The young man that had come with them, the one Brenda was certain was Ricky, was just as tall as Eddie but that's where the similarities ended. His eyes were nearly an exact shade of green as Sharon's but his colouring – that was all Jack. They both had a mop of nearly jet black hair and that dark skin that could be mistaken for a perpetual tan rather than indicate their Hispanic heritage. As a matter of fact all of their children had that lovely golden skin. None of the children had skin as dark as Jack's but then Sharon was so pale that her genes had likely counteracted his. Her daughters' hair wasn't nearly as dark as their fathers, or even Ricky's. But a warm chestnut colour, similar to their mothers while Ben's hair was nearly a dirty blonde.

Brenda was willing to bet that their daughter Emily looked just like the family.

She knew without a doubt that Sharon wasn't appalled at having called that man 'Dad'. She was sick at the idea of using the other term. Because no matter what the scenario was – quoting the man himself, revealing his ignorance and hatred – it had only served as to cause Sharon pain. This was her family. Not the man and woman that claimed to be her parents simply because of blood. She had chosen Jackson, had chosen this life and to have children with him. There was blood relating them all but Brenda knew that more than that, it was the choices and the decisions that led up to everything that made the family so strong.

None of them would ever be as weak as Sharon's parents.

Heaven knew there was nothing weak about Jackson Raydor. He was alive after all.

And Sharon … well … she had survived, and made sure her family thrived even while enduring so much pain.

Everything Brenda knew about the woman in front of her spoke to her. Brenda was strong in her own right but this, what Sharon and her family had gone through - were still going through. That was something else entirely, and Brenda knew that she wanted to be a part of it. She wanted to help if she could.

Because that kind of strength, that was simply admirable.


	6. Simple Things

Brenda watched them through the glass wall. It felt like she had just been here yesterday, not like it had been six weeks since Jackson had been shot in her Murder Room. But it had been. The surgery had gone well, his rehab was progressing and things had seemed to calm down for the Raydor family. Until today. Until holy hell had let loose on them again, and now Sharon was in the hospital. Gawd, why couldn't anything be simple with them?

Brenda didn't know if she could do this.

She and Sharon had become friends. It didn't change their behavior towards one another at work but once a case was finished … Brenda was starting to learn to let go; to accept that at the end of the case it was no longer in her hands. She was learning that by watching Sharon. That woman could compartmentalize like it was nobody's business. She had to, she told Brenda. Because she had a family she had to take care of, so when she was home they were her main focus; and when she was at work, she focused on work. For her, keeping the two separate allowed her to make both work. And she was exceptional at both of them.

But now the two had overlapped. Sharon had shot and killed someone, her father actually, while off duty at her own home. The head of FID couldn't very well be investigated by her own team and good old Chief Pope (he had certainly turned into a real bastard after being appointed Chief of Police following Delk's death …) He had assigned Major Crimes to handle the investigation while following FID rules and regs. They had to operate under the 72 hour time frame that Sharon always sited in order to take over a case. Brenda didn't like it one bit. Her time was ticking away, Sharon was unconscious, her youngest daughter was terrified and refused to leave her side and that boy … that boy was just as traumatized.

The sound of the door to her room sliding open drew Brenda's attention. She looked up to find Jackson stepping towards her but, she looked back to Sharon quickly. She watched as Ally curled up next to her mother in the bed and that boy sat in the corner of the room. He was terrified of getting anywhere near the other two but it was obvious he couldn't take his eyes off of them either.

"What do you want to know," Jack asked as he stood next to her.

"What I want to know and what I need to know aren't the same right now," Brenda sighed heavily.

Jack chuckled. "You sound like Sharon right now. You'll learn to hate that 72 hour time frame in a whole new way now that you have to follow it." Jack sighed softly, almost as if reminiscing. "She's sniper qualified."  
>"Excuse me," Brenda asked as she looked to the man.<p>

"Back when Emily and Rick were little Sharon used to go to the base shooting range with me. She didn't like to spend more time then she had to at work and I had just gotten a promotion … They gave me permission for her to join at the shooting range – it was the only time we really got to see each other. The Marines wanted to train me as a sniper but I never qualified. Sharon tried to help, she's always been the better shot. The instructors saw how good she was and ended up ranking her along with the rest of us … she wasn't in the Marines, and therefore not actually in the training program but she had the best scores out of all of us.

"The Marines tried to get her to join but she refused. She likes being a cop and she was damn good at homicide for the short stint that she worked it. But, the promotion brought a change in assignment for me and Sharon had just moved to IA. She figured it was safer, and if I wasn't going to be just a lawyer for them anymore she said the kids had to know that at least one of us would always come home … " Jack sighed again, this time painfully as they both thought about his time as MIA.

"She never told anyone at the LAPD about being qualified … she always said there was no need for an IA officer to be qualified. I know my wife. She never said it but I know she worried about what it would mean if they found out. Women were still looked down on back then but the government was offering big funding to get women in diverse assignments. If they found out they would have pulled her out of IA. It wouldn't have been good for the kids, wouldn't have provided the stability she wanted them to have … I've already contacted General Trump, he was the sniper instructor back then. He's going to send over his files on Sharon. She's kept up her qualification after all these years."

"So when she took that shot," Brenda started. "She knew exactly what she was doing."

"Yup, but then Sharon always does."

Brenda snorted at that before she turned back to the trio in the room.

Why couldn't things ever be simple with these people?

* * *

><p>Just a few hours earlier ...<p>

_ They pulled up to the Raydor house to find uniform officers already setting up a perimeter. Sharon was standing in the front yard, rifle in hand as she aimed the weapon at her father. Sharon hadn't mentioned him since that day at the hospital but clearly the man hadn't left. _

_And clearly he was crazy. _

_There was a teenage boy Brenda had never seen before holding Ally tightly while she cried. Sharon's father had one arm wrapped around the shoulder of the boy with his other arm wrapped around Ally, allowing him to press the blade of a very large knife against her neck. "The cavalry is here Sharon, why don't you put down that gun." The way he said it … he wasn't asking. The man was trying to order her._

_"This isn't just a gun," Sharon offered, her position not changing in the slightest. "This is an M1A tactical rifle; and, as long as you are holding my children hostage I will continue to aim this right at your head."_

_"I doubt the other officers like that idea Sharon. After all they have trained men who I am certain are a better shot then you are."_

_"You always were very good at underestimating me," Sharon offered in an eerily steady tone. "I assure you, other than Detective Sanchez there isn't anyone in the LAPD that is a better shot than I am."_

_"Then take your shot Sharon," he laughed. "Save your children all by yourself and put down your dear old Dad in the process."_

_"Let go of my children and I won't have to shoot you." That wasn't what he wanted to hear, that was evident in his expression. If Brenda had to guess he was trying to draw Sharon's ire, trying to make her mess up. Did that man not know how controlled she was? _

_"But you want to, you and I both know that. After all you lost your first child because I pushed you down the stairs. You were right about that. I was glad the bastard child died. But it clearly wasn't enough. All of my problems would have been solved if you had just broken your damn neck. You were such a brat Sharon. You got pregnant at sixteen! What did you expect me to do?!"_

_"Ally," Sharon offered in a calm tone. "Close your eyes baby."_

_"Close her eyes! What good will closing her eyes do?" He was shouting now, screaming at Sharon but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction._

_"Ally, do as I say baby, just close your eyes."_

_Brenda watched as Ally closed her eyes but tears continued to roll down her face. "Closing her eyes won't protect her Sharon!" Her father pushed the blade harder into Ally's neck and blood began to trickle down in a thin line._

_"MOMMY!" Ally kept her eyes closed as she cried._

_"Keep your eyes closed baby. Rusty," Sharon began. "Just stay calm honey. Can you do that for me?"_

_"Yeah," he croaked out in fear. _

_"I'm going to kill your precious baby girl Sharon. I'm going to kill her and this brat you've taken in. I'm going to kill all of your bastard children just like I killed Joyce and then … then I'm coming for you!"_

_There was a resounding crack from the rifle in Sharon's hands and then her father was falling back, away from the children. "Rusty," Jackson cried from beside Provenza. "Run!" _

_With Ally still in his arms Rusty sprinted towards Sharon and she handed her weapon over to an approaching officer without hesitation before she took Rusty and Ally into her arms. As other officers approached her father Sharon pulled the kids away and passed the police vehicles towards the ambulance. Brenda trotted after her with the rest of Major Crimes and Jackson in tow._

_At the ambulance Sharon was cajoling Ally so that the paramedics could look at her neck. "Baby you have to let them look at your neck okay? I need to know if you're okay."_

_"NO! MOMMY DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

_"Shh, shh baby. I'm not going anywhere. See, I'm going to stay right here with you and Rusty. We're both going to stay right here and when they're done looking you over they're going to check Rusty too."_

_"Promise you won't leave," Ally whimpered. It wasn't as if she could, Brenda thought. Ally still had her legs wrapped around Rusty's waist and her arms thrown around her mother's neck. Sharon had one hand on Ally's back as she tried to soothe the child and her other arm wrapped around Rusty's shoulders, trying to comfort him too._

_"Ally," Jack tried to offer comfort and keep his worry hidden. "Mommy is going to stay right where she is with Rusty. You'll be able to see them the whole time. But the paramedics need you to climb up onto the bed so they can look at you. I'm gonna climb up first okay?"_

_"Okay," Ally mumbled into Sharon's neck._

_Jack moved forward and placed a kiss on Sharon's temple before the paramedics helped him into the back of the ambulance. After a few more tears they pulled Ally off of Rusty and Sharon carried her to the paramedics. They finally got her to let go of Sharon before they promptly sat her in Jack's lap._

_"Rusty," Sharon offered as she took his hand in hers. "Honey, are you hurt at all?"_

_"No," he whispered before he cleared his throat. "No Sharon, I'm okay."_

_"Honey I am so sorry," she offered sadly._

_"Sharon, I'm okay. I don't really think Ally was hurt that bad either. But hey … next time you shot a man that's holding me hostage could you give me a warning or something? I think I had a heart attack."_

_Sharon tugged on his hand until she pulled him into her arms and she wrapped him up tightly. "I know you aren't one for hugs, but Rusty … shut up and just let me hug you."_

_"Okay," Rusty offered as he held Sharon impossibly close. After everything it seemed he didn't mind the hug so much. _

_"You're up kid." The two didn't move at the paramedics words and after a long pause Brenda moved forward and placed a hand gently on Sharon's arm._

_"Okay," Sharon said as she pulled away. "Let them take a look."_

_"But Sharon –" _

_"Rusty." All it took was that one word and the boy rolled his eyes before he let the paramedic look at him. They stayed outside of the ambulance while the other paramedic was still inside with Jack and Ally._

_"Alright," the paramedic with Rusty said. "You're good. Ma'am, your son isn't injured and your daughter's injury is minimal. We still want to take her to the hospital –"_

_"Yes, of course," Sharon agreed quickly but she took a deep, slow breath. "But I need to give my statement to the officers."_

_"Mommy?" Everyone looked up to the bed to find Ally had crawled towards the foot and was watching Sharon closely. _

_"Honey, you need to go to the hospital so they can change out that white gauze for those hello kitty band aids you like."_

_"But Mommy, we have some here," Ally tried to reason._

_"No honey, I think we're all out. I need to stay here –"_

_"But!"_

_"Ally," Sharon sighed softly as she climbed up into the ambulance and kissed Ally's forehead. "I'll be right behind you. But I have to talk to the other officers first. Daddy will go with you."_

_"Me too," Rusty said from where he stood nearby Brenda._

_"See? Rusty will go with you too. But honey, you're safe now. I have to go do my job, okay?"_

_Ally nodded her head before she climbed back over to Jack and started to cry in earnest again. Sharon followed, kissing Ally on the head and then giving Jackson a quick kiss before she climbed out of the ambulance. She squeezed Rusty's shoulder before he climbed into the ambulance and then they closed the doors. As they drove off Sharon ran a hand through her hair before she turned back to Brenda. "My other kids –"_

_"Ricky's got the others," Flynn piped up. "They are keeping them on the other side of the police line."_

_"I saw Eddie and Claire with them," Provenza offered._

_"Good," Sharon sighed. "That's good." She closed her eyes and swayed._

_ Brenda rushed to steady her with both hands. "Sharon?!"_

_Sharon blinked her eyes quickly. "I don't –" She never finished those words because the next thing Brenda knew Sharon was unconscious in her arms._

_"I got her Chief," Sanchez offered quickly as he pulled Sharon into her arms and slowly laid her down. Provenza yelled for another ambulance and Brenda hoped that the second ambulance she saw staging on their way in hadn't already cleared. _

_"MOM!" Everyone looked up to find a young woman with strawberry blond hair running towards them, and dodging the officers that tried to stop her with ease."What happened?"_

_"She passed out," Brenda offered gently as she saw the other ambulance pull up._

_"Oh! Lay her on her right." Sanchez did as the woman instructed and continued to cushion her head in his hands._

_"What have we got," a paramedic asked as he came over._

_"She passed out," the woman offered. "She's pregnant."_

_"Excuse me," Brenda asked as she looked at the woman closer. But she didn't answer Brenda. Instead the woman answered the paramedics' questions. In no time at all they had Sharon loaded on a gurney and the woman was scurrying into the back of the ambulance right after Sharon._

_Brenda couldn't help but feel numb at the day's events. Sharon Raydor's children had been taken hostage, she had shot the bastard before SWAT could get set up and try to take the shot themselves, and now she was passed out in the back of an ambulance … and pregnant! _

_Why couldn't that woman do anything simple?_


End file.
